


It Pays to Study

by Notmereally



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Omega Louis, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Louis, Slutty Louis, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmereally/pseuds/Notmereally
Summary: Louis is an omega who can’t say no. Harry is his teacher who takes advantage of that and makes him a teen mom.





	It Pays to Study

Harry knows it’s wrong. Truly he does. His students aren’t young enough for him to be their father, but they are young. But he can’t help but look, and why should he. Teenage omegas are omegas all the same and should be treated as such. Especially ones like Louis Tomlinson who wears his school uniform skirt entirely too short and his blouse not even close to buttoned properly.

The thing is, Louis is a smart boy who is going places. He’s the schools best chance at getting a student into a top tier university and is really the last omega in the school Harry should be lusting over.

Louis comes to him for help with his biology homework. He wants to be form leader next year and he needs a perfect grade to secure that position. He bats his eye lashes prettily and giggles at Harry’s attempt at a joke. He runs his hand down Harry’s arm making it abundantly clear what he’s willing to do for a top grade.

He sits on Harry’s desk and spreads his legs entirely to easy. His white cotton panties come off like there’s nothing keeping them up.

The moment Harry feels his bare cock glide in between the walls of Louis’ cunt he knows that there’s no going back. The rational, logical side of his brains urges him to pull out. He’s an orgasm away from making Louis an underage teenage mother, but the horny part of his brain won out as Louis wraps his legs around Harry and pulls him deeper inside.

Louis whining as Harry pumps into his ass. His whines are soft, high pitched and very pretty. He’s everything a traditional omega should be. Soft, curvy, young and not on birth control.

‘Are you going to cum inside me?’ Louis asks meekly.

Harry looks down at Louis who is looking up at him with wide eyes. He looks entirely debouched with his school skirt rucked up against his waist and his blouse open and slipping down his shoulder. His panties are hanging from one of the legs that Harry’s holding up to spread them so wide Louis almost doing the splits.

Harry had been hoping to maintain some measure of self-control, but Louis just looks so good.

‘Uh huh,’ Harry grunts. There doesn’t seem to be any need to lie.

‘You know I'm not on the pill, right?’ Louis says.

Despite the warning Harry makes no effort to move off him, rather he grounds down harder, as Louis cunt squeezes tight around his thick shaft. Louis little omega dick twitches pathetically and his ass just gets wetter. Harry groans. If he was going to fuck this omega pregnant he was going to enjoy it. Nothing really compares to the feeling of a tight teenage omega around your cock.

‘I believe you mentioned it, yes,’ he says with a smirk, kissing Louis deeply. Fuck, why did this have to feel so good?

He holds Louis wrists over his head as he thrusts in and out of him his balls slamming against his ass repeatedly, making loud clapping sounds as he fucks him.

‘You're going to get me pregnant,’ Louis whines breath catching at the back of his throat. He doesn’t seem to be protesting. Just stating facts. His hips are pushing up to meet Harry’s like he wants this. He’s beginning to flush like he’s on the edge of an orgasm.

‘That's the idea,’ he grunted, thrusting deep inside me.

‘I'm too young to have a baby,’ Louis moans. Harry’s no longer sure who he’s trying to convince.

‘You’re old enough to spread your legs,’ Harry says. ‘I know I’m not your first. I think you’re a bit of a slut.’

Harry knows Louis dated some of the older alpha’s in sixth form. Louis had made no show of hiding it as if he had wanted the whole world to know who was getting under his skirt.

Louis blushes at that. ‘They used condoms,’ he says.

Harry shrugs. ‘Still.’

‘I’m only fourteen,’ Louis says.

And that’s true. Louis’ only fourteen. Still a child. But the thought of a child having his baby gets Harry so hard. Especially one as small as Louis. The bump would dwarf him.

‘So? You wouldn't be the only pregnant omega in the school. Plus, then you'll get to be a young, hot, teen mom. I'm telling you, getting pregnant young will pay off,’ Harry insisted.

He wasn't wrong there. At least a dozen of the other kids in the school had baby bumps of their own. Some younger than Louis. This was a school in inner city London after all. Teenage pregnancy was rife, and no one was going to do a thing about it.

And Louis couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like feeling your baby kicking its way to life inside you.

‘People will think I'm a slut. One of those stupid omega’s who can't keep his legs closed and got himself knocked up,’ Louis says.

‘You are a slut, darling,’ Harry says. ‘Think about how fast your panties came off for me.’

Louis whines. ‘No one will fuck me if I’m pregnant.’

Harry smirks. So that’s what Louis worried about. He’s wrong anyway. He couldn’t imagine anyone saying no to a pretty omega like Louis even if there was another alpha’s child in him.

‘I'll make you a deal. If you don't cum before I do, I'll pull out,’ Harry says kissing Louis again as he picked up the pace, fucking me faster, harder, and deeper.

‘That's so not fair. I'm already so close,’ Louis moaned.

‘You'll just have to resist,’ he teases.

‘I can't,’ Louis whimpered, biting his lip.

‘Sure, you can. If you don't, you're going to feel my cock exploding inside you, filling you up with cum,’ Harry murmurs. He slides his full length inside, then consciously gyrates against Louis, giving him a delightful preview.

‘No fair,’ Louis groans. There was nothing he could do. He was going to cum and then so was Harry, and then Louis would be in maternity clothes instead of being form leader.

‘Think about that cute little belly of yours swelling up as our baby grows inside you,’ Harry says in earnest, his strokes turning hard and deliberate.

‘It's too much,’ Louis cries. He wasn't just being screwed bareback for kicks. His teacher was actively trying to fuck him pregnant.

‘And that's just for starters. When people know you’re a slut who spreads their legs everyone will want to put a baby in you,’

Louis loses it. His mind was awash of hormones and ecstasy, the idea of him taking him in hand, making him pregnant, blew all his doubts and fears out of the water.

‘I'm going to cum,’ Louis shrieks his orgasm ripping into him. His little omega cock twitches and spurts out a tiny amount of clear liquid.

‘Me too.’

‘Oh fuck!’

The world explodes as Harry’s cock goes off. Louis feels his seed spurt inside his fertile womb. Harry collapses on top of him. His cock is limp when it finally slipped out of Louis.

By the end of the year Louis is waddling almost too big to move with the weight of his pregnant belly. He never does get to be form leader what with his grades dropping massively as he deals with his impending pregnancy.

Nine months later he’s on his back and moaning again but this time he’s pushing Harry’s baby out of him ready to become a single mum.


End file.
